sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Roc Nation
| founder = Jay-Z | hq_location = New York City, New York, United States | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | services = | parent = Live Nation Entertainment | divisions = | website = http://rocnation.com }} Roc Nation, LLC is an American entertainment company founded by Jay-Z in 2008. The company has offices in New York City, London, Nashville, Austin, and Los Angeles. The full-service entertainment company houses a record label, talent agency, touring and concert production company, music, film, and television production company as well as a music publishing house. The company is home to a diverse roster of recording artists, musicians and record producers such as J. Cole, Big Sean, Claudia Leitte, Vic Mensa, Grimes, Demi Lovato, Shakira, DJ Khaled, Omarion, T.I., and The Lox. The company also has partnerships with global management companies Three Six Zero Group, Urban Media Global Network Collective, Philymack and RJ Nation Entertainment World Wide. History In 2008, Roc Nation was founded by Jay-Z. The firm has a multi-year partnership with live event company Live Nation. In June 2009, Roc Nation signed a 4-year distribution deal with Sony Music. In 2010, Roc Nation partnered with London-based entertainment company Three Six Zero Group. In February 2013, Roc Nation signed a worldwide music publishing administration deal with Warner/Chappell Music. In April 2013, Roc Nation formed a new sports management division, Roc Nation Sports, a subsidiary dedicated to sports representation for professional athletes. Shortly thereafter, Roc Nation Sports also launched a boxing promotion division. After the Sony deal expired, in April 2013, Roc Nation signed a multi-year partnership with Universal Music. In February 2015, Roc Nation and Three Six Zero Group announced the formation of Three Six Zero Entertainment, a division representing clients in film, television and the literary arts. In November 2016, the administrator of Prince's estate authorized a copyright lawsuit against Roc Nation for putting 15 of Prince's albums up on their affiliated streaming service Tidal. In beginning of March 2017, Roc Nation announced the formation of Arrive, a new division of the company that will focus on investing and nurturing promising startups.https://www.rollingstone.com/music/news/jay-z-announces-new-startup-company-arrive-w470586 In July 2017, Roc Nation collaborated with art collective MSFTSrep. Artists | founder = Shawn "JAY-Z" Carter | distributor = Universal Music Group | genre = Various | country = United States | location = New York City, New York | website = }} * Belly * Casanova * Claudia Leitte * DJ Mustard * DOROTHY *G4SHI *Grimes * Farina * Freeway * J. Cole * Jaden Smith * Jarren Benton * Jay Electronica * Jay Park * Jay-Z * Justine Skye * Karen Rodriguez *Key Wane * MaGz * Mayaeni * Mariah Carey * Mozart La Para * Mr. Paradise * Rapsody * Rihanna * ROMANS * Romeo Santos * Rossi * Shakira * Supa Dupa Humble * The Lox * Q Da Fool * The-Dream * Vic Mensa * Victoria "La Mala" * Willow Former artists * * Alexis Jordan * Sugababes * K Koke * Bridget Kelly * Haim * M.I.A. * Kylie Minogue * Rita Ora * Alexa Goddard * Kanye West Management * Claudia Leitte * Demi Lovato * DJ Khaled * Nick Jonas * Statik Selektah * Jim Jones * Fat Joe * Meek Mill * Fabolous * RJ * Mariah Carey * Yo Gotti *Romelu Lukaku Publishing * Deputy * Jahlil Beats * Lab Ox *Bretton Music * Ludwig Göransson * Symbolyc One * Stress * Brandon Rossi *Tiwa Savage *Elevate The Game *Shawnty Musicaah See also * Roc Nation albums discography * Roc Nation singles discography References External links * Category:Jay-Z Category:Roc Nation Category:2008 establishments in New York (state) Roc Nation Category:Entertainment companies based in New York City Category:Event management companies Roc Nation Roc Nation Category:Hip hop record labels Roc Nation Category:Music production companies Category:Music publishing companies of the United States Category:New York (state) record labels Category:Pop record labels Category:Publishing companies established in 2008 Category:Record labels established in 2008 Category:Rhythm and blues record labels Category:Talent agencies Category:Television production companies of the United States